Son Goku (Toeiverse)
Son Goku (also known as Kakarot) is the main character of the Dragon Ball franchise. He is featured prominently in Toei's Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. Background The space conqueror known as Frieza betrayed his allies, the Saiyans, after learning about the legend of the Super Saiyan, who apparently has legendary power. Fearing the possible truth of this legend, Frieza fought with the Saiyans themselves and at last destroyed their planet. Bardock, a low-class Saiyan warrior, foresaw such betrayal. As he died, he saw a vision of his son on Earth battling evil and defending the planet. From then on, Kakarot became known as Goku and began his life believing he was an especially strong human. After meeting the daughter of the president of Capsule Corp, Goku went on an adventure to retrieve the Dragon Balls, which would reveal his lineage years later. Stats Attack Potency: At least Dwarf Star Level (Superior or equal to Piccolo at this point, who easily destroyed the moon. Has fought with multiple characters apparently capable of destroying Earth, such as Garlic Jr., Dr. Wheelo, and Vegeta. Destroyed the Tree of Might while in a weakened state, which turned clouds all around the Earth into energy). | At least Dwarf Star Level, (Stronger than Ginyu Force members are, who could one-shot people on the tier of Bardock or King Vegeta. The latter of which did this) Large Star Level with Super Saiyan (Fought closely with Final Form Frieza, who destroyed Planet Vegeta). | Multi-Solar System Level (Became far stronger than before. Could barely harm Broly, who destroyed a galaxy over years). | Multi-Solar System Level, higher in other Saiyan forms (Grew stronger than before. Even young Saiyans can fight with Broly at this point. Majin Buu could gradually destroy a galaxy over time in the anime). | At least Multi-Solar System Level (By the time of early GT, he could fight with those on par with Majin Buu in his base form. Spent a long time training with Uub). | Likely Galaxy Level, (Several times stronger than he has ever been. Fought with a Golden Oozaru Baby Vegeta). possibly Multi-Galaxy with Super Saiyan 4 (The Shadow Dragons, when combined, destroyed a Galaxy. In the Toei version of Dragon Ball, Galaxy is an umbrella term that can refer to a galaxy itself or a cluster of them. Fought Omega Shenron, who is all of the Shadow Dragons combined into one). Speed: At least FTL (Flew around the Earth quickly. Vegeta destroyed Arlia at such speeds. The final clash between Turles and Goku ended with ki passing by the moon at incredible speeds. Faster than he was when he was young). | At least FTL, (King Vegeta could destroy planets at relativistic speeds. Faster than before). Beyond Massively Faster Than Light with Super Saiyan (Could not be tracked by King Kai, who could track a massively faster than light spaceship). Higher with Instant Transmission (Can travel far faster than ever before with the technique in an instant). | Beyond Massively Faster Than Light, (Faster than before. Broly could traverse the Southern Galaxy over years and destroy all of a galaxy in that time). higher with Instant Transmission | Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Faster than before. Majin Buu could destroy a galaxy over a year). Higher with Instant Transmission | Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Trained to the point where his base form is on par with Majin Buu tiers). Higher with Instant Transmission | Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (The Black Smoke Dragon may have destroyed several galaxies upon waking up instantly. Omega Shenron is capable of destroying the galaxy and eventually the universe over time. Even base form could gather good energy from the entire universe in a short period of time). Durability: Dwarf Star Level (Took hits from Vegeta, who was seemingly his equal, if not superior). | Dwarf Star Level, Large Star Level with Super Saiyan | Multi-Solar System (Took bloodlusted hits from Broly, although Broly also toyed with Goku a lot). | At least Multi-Solar System Level (Broly was essentially a non-threat to Saiyans around the Buu Saga at this point. Took hits from Kid Buu, who was far more violent and out of control than the other forms of Buu were). | At least Multi-Solar System Level (Sparred with Uub for a long time to the point where Uub was humbled by Goku). | Likely Galaxy Level, (Fought a long drawn out battle with Baby Vegeta and even fought closely with Golden Oozaru Baby Vegeta for a time) possibly Multi-Galaxy Level with Super Saiyan 4 Hax: None notable. Possible limited resistances to sleep manipulation and space manipulation. Intelligence: Low. Goku is a great fighter and excellent in martial arts, but lacks in intelligence in other areas. Stamina: Consistently high. Can fight for hours, and can even restore stamina by becoming more powerful with a Zenkai Boost. Zenkai Boosts occur after being heavily beaten. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *Superhuman Physical Characteristics *Chi Manipulation *Sensing via Ki *Enhanced Senses *Flight *Statistics Amplification via Zenkai, Kaio-Ken, and higher forms *Afterimage Technique *Power Mimicry: Goku learns incredibly quickly, and can copy certain techniques and even some ki abilities after seeing them for the first time. However, its use is limited to ki and certain techniques. *Energy Absorption *Space Manipulation: His ki can create rips in dimensional walls, thus creating portals. *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Teleportation Techniques *Kamehameha: The signature technique of Goku that he learned and perfected from the Turtle Master Roshi. There are a few variations of this technique that Goku has since used. *Dragon Fist: One of Goku's strongest techniques where he summons a dragon and punches the opponent, often tearing them apart through sheer power. *Instant Transmission *Kaio-Ken: A technique where Goku pushes his body to the limit and multiplies his power. Puts a massive strain on him. *Spirit Bomb: The strongest technique of Goku. Goku gathers positive energy and manipulates it into a ball, which he launches at the opponent. Particularly effective against evil or those without pure hearts. Its full power involves using the power of large things or groups of people, whether it be the planet or the entire universe. *Kiai: A common technique that is used to blow opponents away with an invisible ki blast. *Destructo Disc: A disc of energy formed out of ki that is particularly potent, as it had the potential to kill quite a few early Dragon Ball protagonists through its sheer cutting power. *Solar Flare: Goku manipulates his ki to cause a blinding light to overwhelm his opponent. *Crazy Dog: Goku acts violently in order to catch his opponent off guard and overwhelm them. *Dragonthrow: Goku's signature grapple and throw, given a name in other media. *Eight-Arm Fist: A technique where Goku seemingly grows other limbs by moving his arms quickly. *Scissors Paper Rock Fist: Goku's original go-to technique, where he firsts pokes his opponent, often in the eyes, strikes his opponent with an open palm, and either punches his opponent or hits them on the head. Equipment None notable. Key Saiyan Saga | Frieza Saga | Cell Saga | Buu Saga | Early GT | Baby Saga Onwards Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Saiyan Saga Goku should easily be superior to Piccolo at the time of the end of Dragon Ball, who destroyed a moon *Vegeta threatened to turn the world into ash *Trained for a long time after dying and became far stronger than ever *Made an explosion larger than the sun *Stalled Broly in his Legendary Super Saiyan form, who destroyed large portions of a galaxy while he was young and restrained *It was said that if Goku aimed his Kamehameha downward, he would destroy the planet *Helped defeat Cell while he was a spirit, who bragged he could destroy the solar system *Fought with Buu, who destroyed large parts of a galaxy over time *Fought with Baby, who made explosions visible from space easily *Super Android 17 could destroy entire cities *Defeated the Shadow Dragons, who were causing great amounts of damage to the Earth *Fought with Syn Shenron and his superior form Omega Shenron, who could apparently destroy the galaxy without lifting a finger Speed/Reactions *Piccolo fired a beam that made it to the moon on two occasions, and Goku ended up surpassing him *Casually moves faster than the eye can see on multiple occasions *Has avoided or reacted to the Solar Flare technique on a few occasions *Traveled around the Earth while heavily injured *Reacted to meteors approaching his ship that was traveling to another galaxy *Could not be tracked by those who could track a massively faster than light spaceship *Comparable to Broly, who traveled around a galaxy while under mind control and destroyed it *Should eventually have been superior to Gotenks, who flew around the world several times on his own *Fought with Cell and Frieza while Goku was in his base form on his own casually as he killed both of them several times *Summoned positive energy from the entire universe Durability/Endurance *Took hits from Saiyans and those beyond Saiyans easily *Survived strong hits from Frieza, who easily destroyed Planet Vegeta *Fights for an extended period of time to near death, and ends up victorious via Zenkai Boost *Could survive a planet busting bomb from Gero, who claimed he miscalculated Goku's power *Took beatings from Shadow Dragons and was massively holding back for most of their fights *Fought with Eis Shenron and Nuova Shenron while blinded and his power was allegedly halved *No-sold desperate attacks from Omega Shenron as he gathered positive energy Skill/Intelligence *Was trained by gods *Has won and nearly won fighting tournaments *Learned to copy techniques after just seeing them in action once *Often defeats large groups of enemies through skill and strength, or even one enemy far more powerful than he is *Trained with Uub for a long time while holding back and made him his match in base form Powerscaling The speed of the Spirit Bomb taking in positive energy can be scaled to attack speed, however, scaling base Goku to Omega Shenron or other possible feats from it is not. Goku does not get universal range from this feat either as he needed the consent of life throughout the universe in order to perform the feat. Weaknesses *Often holds back until he can fight fairly with his opponent at their best *Typically portrayed as not very bright outside of combat, as he has even struggled with counting *Zenkai boosts require the user to be beaten to near death to have their greatest effects *Ki is a finite source of energy *Kaio-Ken, a technique rarely used by Goku, harms him when used Sources VS Battles Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball (Toei canon) Category:Martial Artists Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Planet Level Category:Sub-Relativistic Category:Relativistic Category:Large Star Level Category:Multi-Solar System Level Category:Galaxy Level Category:Multi-Galaxy Level Category:Protagonists Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Ki Manipulators Category:Characters Category:Super Form Users